Si me enamoré
by Ana SunMoon
Summary: Una pequeña reflexión del la relación de Yusuke y Keiko. Este fandom necesita más fics.


Me enamoré y no me di cuenta. Creo que siempre me gustó ese chiquillo intrépido y despeinado en el jardín de niños. Llegó con su joven madre adormilada, pero el niño portaba una sonrisa, era malcriado, grosero y agresivo. Le gustaba provocar a los maestros y hacer bromas pesadas, los niños lo empezaron a rechazar. Por alguna razón yo nunca lo vi diferente, me pareció un niño que necesitaba que lo escucharan.

-Hola niña, soy Yusuke. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yukimura Keiko.

Me sonrió y desde entonces empezó una amistad, aunque me fastidiaba siempre me sacaba una sonrisa. Luego supe que solo vivía con su madre y ella casi no pasaba en casa. No sabemos a qué se dedicaba pero por las noches ella se perdía. Yo invitaba a Yusuke a comer en mi casa, teníamos un restaurante pequeño, mis padres le tomaron cariño a este niño osado. A medida pasaban los años, Yusuke solía ser muy rebelde en la escuela, pasaba castigado por riñas con otros niños, incluso más grandes que él. Realmente, me preocupaba por él, cuando estábamos en cuarto grado, lo encontré en el parque saltándose las clases otra vez.

-¡Yusuke vamos a la escuela!- le gritaba desesperada de su actitud.

-¡Odio la escuela, no pienso ir! Ya dejame en paz Keiko, eres una metida.

-Pues ojala te pierdas, no me vuelvo a preocupar por ti.-le grité con lágrimas en mis ojos y corrí a la escuela. _Ingrato, estúpido._

Ese día llegué a casa triste, no vi a Yusuke en todo el día. Casi por la noche, escuché que tiraban piedras a mi ventana, era él.

-¡Keiko perdóname!

-Yu-chan- le decía mi padre- pasa por favor, necesitas comer, enseguida le digo a la niña que baje.

Así hice, lo vi comiendo de una forma atolondrada, tenía raspones en la cara y las rodillas, una pelea más. Me senté a su lado, esperando que terminara de comer.

-Keiko, no quise decir eso en el parque. Disculpame.

-Ni loca, siempre me haces lo mismo.

-¡Ah Keiko, no seas así, casate conmigo!

Si lo dijo, la primera de muchas. Mi padre soltó una carcajada y mi madre casi se tropieza de la confesión de Yusuke. Así empezó esta manera, peleamos, el me buscaba y me pedía matrimonio convirtiéndose en una situación normal. Al entrar a la pubertad, Yusuke se volvió peor, era famoso por ser el delincuente juvenil de la escuela **Sarayashiki** _._ Odiaba el uniforme azul y optó por uno verde, se perdía por días y todos le tenían miedo. Eso no era todo, tenía la manía de querer levantarme la falda o incluso tocarme los senos. _Maldito pervertido._

Le pegaba lo más fuerte que podía y le gritaba que era el más grande estúpido de todos.

En el fondo, yo lo sabía. Yo se muy bien la clase de persona que es, es amable y cariñoso, odia las injusticias.

Mi madre tiene una salud delicada, a veces la internaban por días en el hospital. Él me acompañaba en el hospital por horas, conseguía comida e incluso trataba de asistir a la escuela por mi. Una vez defendió a un niño de unos maleantes, bajó un gato de un árbol e incluso detuvo un robo que se iba a dar en el restaurante de mis padres. Hacía cosas estúpida que le provocaba raspones y heridas. Yo se las curaba de vez en cuando y mi padre era tan alcahuete con él que le regalaba sopa. Así pasó el tiempo hasta el día que murió.

Su muerte provocó un antes y después del resto de nuestras vidas. Ese día lloré amargamente, un vacío en mi corazón creció. Me decía a mi misma: _Si tan solo hubiera sido más amable contigo. Te hubiera escuchado, te hubiera dicho lo importante que eres para mi._ Después de ese suceso, con mi beso, él revivió. Por situaciones que no entendía, se convirtió en detective espiritual. Esa vida que él no eligió pero era su destino, no solo peleaba por él, peleaba para proteger este mundo. Lo único que me quedaba era esperar y comprender.

* * *

Al fin, una noche más en mi puesto de ramen. Vino un monstruo a darme sus quejas de que algunos humanos lo maltrataban, él solo quería vivir en paz. Así que decidí irme con este sujeto de cuernos a buscar a los maleantes. Solo eran unos tipos en un barrio de mala muerte, los golpeé hasta que se calmaran, amenazandolos que no volvieran a molestar a los monstruos si estas no los provocan. No me di cuenta que tenía una herida en la cara, les dije hasta nunca y decidí marcharme a casa.

Bueno eso creía hasta que fui a dar a Keiko. Estaba afuera de su casa, barriendo perdida en su pensamientos. Me detuve de lejos a observar. Usaba el cabello suelto y tenía una cinta en la cabeza, se miraba como una niñita. Usaba un vestido lavanda sin mangas, un poco arriba de las rodillas, vaya ese es nuevo. Ya pude ver bien sus torneadas piernas que tanto me gustan, bueno todo de ella me gusta. Creo que me gustó desde que la vi por primera vez, la única niña que se me acercó con una linda sonrisa. Esa linda niña se convirtió en una hermosa mujer, era mi diosa. Lo admito yo estaba idiota por ella, no importaba cuantas veces me pegaba o me insultaba, yo siempre regresaba con ella. Me pregunto si realmente la merezco, la hago sufrir cada vez que me voy a una misión. Pero ahí está, siempre velando por mi. Me eligió a mí a pesar de tanto idiota que estaba detrás de ella. Una parte de mi, supongo que el Mazoku, se volvió posesivo y en estos momentos tengo ganas de besarla en los labios y tocarle sus…

-¡Yusuke que diablos te pasó!- me gritó en vez de alegrarme, interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-No te preocupes, solo fue una pelea insignificante- ella me tocó la mejilla tratando de limpiar mi cara.

-Entra, necesitas alcohol.

-¿Para tomar? No sabía que querías embriagarte conmigo.

Ella rodó los ojos y haló mi brazo para entrar a la casa. Sus padres me saludaron alegremente, no se porque siempre les caí bien a pesar de tener mi fama de delincuente. Keiko me llevó a su habitación, es tan organizada.

-No te muevas, iré por los primeros auxilios. - No era la primera vez que estaba aquí, si recuerdo que abrí los cajones para buscar su ropa interior y golpeó tanto que no fui a la escuela el siguiente día. Ella regresó y nos sentamos en su cama para que me limpiara las heridas. Por una extraña razón, no hablamos. Solo dejé que sus delicadas manos me curaran.

-Keiko, te amo- le dije, esta vez no era broma.

-Ya callate que no ves que te estoy desinfectando la herida.- si me lo dijo enojada pero noté su sonrojo, se veían tan linda. Después me colocó una bandita en mi mejilla, guardó los utensilios.

-Mira no te voy a dar un sermón, pero a la próxima ponte algo en esa cara o te llenarás de gangrena. - reí con su comentario.

-Si gracias, lo tomare en cuenta.

Yo creo que merezco una recompensa por esto, tomé su rostro en mi manos y la besé, toda la tarde anhelé este momento. No se cuantos besos compartimos antes, pero este quería que fuera diferente. La pasión entre ambos aumentó, la abracé por la espalda, ella puso sus manos en mi cuello. Exploré su boca con mi lengua, aspiraba su dulce aroma e inconscientemente la acosté en la cama. Pude sentir su cálido cuerpo bajo el mío con cada una de sus curvas que encajaban perfectamente conmigo. Toqué una de sus piernas desde el muslo hasta la pantorrilla, besé su cuello y arriba de sus senos.

-Yusuke- susurró mi nombre, estremeciendome.

Seguí besándola, empecé desabotonando su vestido de la parte superior. Noté su sostén blanco con encaje, esto me hizo besarla aún más intensamente. Me quité mi chaqueta roja y mi camisa al mismo tiempo. Keiko exploró con sus manos mi espalda, abdomen y cuello, estaba en el éxtasis. Nunca me había sentido así antes y quería seguir, quería realmente hasta que algo me detuvo.

-Keiko- la llamé para sentarme cerca de ella que también imitó mi acción preocupada. -Quiero hacer las cosas bien. No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea así.- me miro asombrada.-Ay no te hagas, también tengo mis momentos.

Keiko me abrazó, sentí todo su afecto en ese acto.

-Gracias Yusuke. - me sonrió y la besé de nuevo.

-Será mejor que me vista antes de que te devore. Por cierto me gusta tu ropa interior, aunque prefiero los de puntitos que usabas antes.

-¡Ay que estúpido!- me golpeó hasta que caí inconsciente.

Fin


End file.
